User blog:Noobking87/Infiltrator Playthrough - Part One
After a long stint away from Mass Effect 2, and since I put in my pre-order for Mass Effect 3 on EA's Origin store, I figured it was about time to play through as an Infiltrator. I'm hoping to make this one my "true" Sheppard, the one who's story I continue and complete in Mass Effect 3. Unfortunately, I don't have Mass Effect for my Xbox, so there are some choices from the first game that I'm going to miss, but I'll make do with that. After all, PS3 players missed out on the first game and have only Genesis choices to affect their story. If they can put up with it, I can to. So naturally, I started up the game, and once again felt the impact of watching the first Normandy being destroyed. That still gets to me. Genesis Choices: :Romance - No One :Rachni Queen - Saved :Wrex - Lived :Virmire - Saved Ash :Council - Saved :Human Council - Anderson Made my favorite Sheppard face, and decided to choose Energy Drain as a bonus power. Time to do the initial tutorial level. Nothing big here, as expected. Toyed around with my Tactical Cloak. That's fun to play with. After I completed this, I got around to equipping the Inferno Armor, to sort of counter-balance things a little bit. Now, it's time for Freedom's Progress. Mission - Freedom's Progress :Equipment ::Pistol - M-3 Predator ::SMG - M-4 Shuriken ::Sniper - M-92 Mantis ::Heavy - M-100 Grenade Launcher :Party - Miranda, Jacob Ah, I finally have a Sniper Rifle, the weapon of an Infiltrator. It's a great weapon to use, not just because of the little time slow thing that Infiltrator's got going on with it, but Tactical Cloak works so well with it, letting me safely line up a devastating head shot. This trip through Freedom's Progress went surprisingly well and quiet. My Energy Drain made quick work of those annoying drones, and a Jacob Pull and Miranda Warp combo made quicker work of unprotected enemies. It's amazing how much more tactical I can be with an Infiltrator, my Vanguard play was filled with more shock and awe tactics. The VMIR Mech in the end gave me absolutely no trouble this time. I sneaked into the little pod to the left of the field thanks to Tactical Cloak, and had it caught in a cross fire between myself and my party, with plenty of Overloads and Energy Drains to whittle down its shields, and a head shot from my Mantis to blast down its armor. Then another Pull/Warp combo finished it off. Completed the mission by giving Veetor to Tali, and then called it quits for the night, since it was so late. End of Day Report :Level - 3 ::Disruptor Ammo - 1 ::Cry Ammo - 0 ::Tactical Cloak - 2 ::Incinerate - 1 ::AI Hacking - 0 ::Operative - 1 ::Energy Drain - 1 Total Playtime: 1h, 29m || Save# 3 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts